Those Brown Eyes I Love
by the yellow canary
Summary: One Shot! What happens when the Cullens see bella eyes are no longer innocent? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Those Brown Eyes I Love

One Shot

100 Years After Edward Left

Edward Cullen

Aro was requesting that me and the family visit him and the Volturi in Italy for a short while. Carlisle was delighted when the letter came and told us all – even me – which we had to attend.

I'd rather hide from everyone and anyone and stay with my memories of my lovely Bella. I miss her so much. But I will never see her again. She's dead. She died that day I left her in the woods. She didn't make it home. She was attacked by a bear.

So now we were heading to Italy. I'd tried to escape here before and ask them to kill me but Alice was always one step ahead of me and sent Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle to bring me home. Why couldn't they just let me end my life when the thing that makes it worth while is no longer living?

* * *

Demetri and Felix lead us into the throne room and kept throwing the whole family glares but I have no idea why. For some reason I couldn't read their minds. It's like they were shielded from me.

"Edward you will not be able to read any minds of the Volturi Guard so please do not try" Felix told me with venom leaking through his words like he didn't want to speak with me. Demetri glared at me and I gave him a growl. He smirked at me and started to walk faster.

The family looked at each other and we started to catch up.

We walked through a nice reception and was met with a receptionist who was staring at me with lust filled eyes and a blush on her ch—BLUSH????

So the Volturi have started to hire humans who most probably know the secret – as her mind was shielded – yet any other vampire would be killed. This is just weird.

We were met by the three elders sat on thrones with guards all around them. They all looked through their family with a frown on their faces and they looked at me with a hard glare. I shrunk back not knowing what I had done.

Aro had a small smile, Cauis had hate written plain on his face and Marcus had a huge grin on his face.

What did they want with us? The question was answered when Aro told a member of the guard to meet us in the throne room.

"So… I guess you are curious as to why we have invited you and your family on such short notice." He said looking directly towards Carlisle who was holding a scared Esme's hand.

"Yes I am old friend" He replied with a soft expression on his face.

Cauis replied for Aro. "You are not an old friend of ours no longer Carlisle as you and your family have upset a member of the Volturi" He said this looking at everyone but settling on me. I just stared at him coolly while Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie growled at him. Esme reprimanded them for their behavior and they immediately looked at the floor ashamed.

"Well. It's nothing but the truth. You have ruined the life of one of the Guard. I think you know who." He said looking intently at me.

I tried to figure out who he could mean and my thoughts were slightly interrupted by the sound of a door closing however it did not distract me. The family looked at me confused and I just shrugged my shoulders at them. What happened next took me and the family off guard.

"You wanted to see me Master?" A soft, beautiful yet depressed voice said. We all turned around and saw Bella. Bella as a vampire. Bella with a Black Volturi Cloak. Bella with shocking red eyes replacing her deep, innocent chocolate brown ones.

The whole family was enraged as soon as we figured that the Volturi changed her. But why?

Aro looked pointedly at us. She then looked at us and her beautiful face shifted into one of pure agony. I didn't like it. She was a vampire and we had hurt her. A lot. This was what they meant when we said we hurt a member of the Volturi. Bella.

"Bella" We all whispered. She looked at us and growled. We stiffened. I looked at the thoughts of the family.

ITS BELLA!! She is so beautiful. She looks really mad. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE EDWARD!!!! – Alice

Oh My God Bella!!! I can't believe it! Wait did she growl? She must hate us! – Jasper

Oh Yes! My Little Sister Bella! WOW SHE'S HOT! But she looks mad. You better sort this Edward! – Emmett

I Can't Believe It! Bella? She's beautiful. I hope she lets me apologize! She looks mad. Happy now Edward? You made her hate us!! – Rosalie

I can't believe it! My daughter Bella. But she just growled at us! She does not look happy. This is because we left. We shouldn't have left! Now she must hate us! – Esme

Bella? Oh God Bella! She must hate us. But wait her eyes! Edward she's not vegetarian! – Carlisle

"Bella, why are your eyes red?" Alice asked timidly. Bella looked at Alice and softened her expression.

"The Volturi found me after I was changed and convinced me to stay with them as I had no where else to go. They convinced me to stick with their diet." She told us. She smiled a little looking at Aro and his brothers. They all smiled back proudly. It made me sick knowing that she belonged to them.

"Bella Darling are you ready?" Aro asked. Bella looked at him and nodded. Ready? Ready for what?

"Okay. Your mission is to eliminate the newborns with help from Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec, Heidi and Santiago" He told her. Bella and everyone nodded. "There are over 50 trying to expose us. Please be careful and be back for next week"

Bella was going to fight newborns with no protection. She can't. She could die. Everyone looked panicked at me and I looked back at them with panic plain on my features.

Bella saw this and gave out a laugh. It was like music and beautiful to my ears. "Don't worry Cullen family I have done a lot worse than this. And even if I don't come back you will be a lot happier" She told us. She then turned on her heel – her black cloak flowing behind her – and walked away before we could explain why we left with the others following.

"She will be fine" Aro told us confidently. However me and the family never got to tell Bella what happened and why we left her. She never came back. My Angel had left. And for good this time. My Bella. Gone. Dead.

DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING

Please Review And Tell Me What You Think! I've Never Thought About Bella Dieing So This Is New And I Need To Know What You Guys Think! So Please Review!!

Lovve Youh Mi Readers X


	2. Chapter 2

**READ MY PROFILE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey (:

I'm thinking of doing a Glee fanfic. I have a couple of ideas and I just wanted to ask what you all think.

1 – Kurt's little sister, Elena, has moved back to Lima after attending a Private School in New York. She meets her brother's new friend Blaine Anderson and is instantly smitten with him however so is Kurt – who will Blaine choose?

2 – When Lily Moore moves to Lima she didn't expect to be dragged into the Glee Club, never mind being their new lead singer. With the hate of one Rachel Berry and a forbidden romance with someone from a rival school Lily's year is going to be full of unexpected surprises.

3 – Kurt loves Blaine. Blaine loves Kurt. But when Quinn's cousin Heidi moves to Lima Blaine starts questioning whether or not he's actually gay. Meanwhile, Kurt has started noticing a particular Warbler who isn't Blaine.

I honestly love Kurt and Blaine – they're the best couple in Glee – but I want to change the cliché and make him straight – or at least question his sexuality. PM me or leave a review and tell me what you want me to write – I've got tonnes of ideas but whenever I start writing one I want to write another and it's getting annoying so I decided to just ask you guys. If anyone's interested my cousin has wrote a Glee and Twilight crossover but hasn't got an account so she wants to post it on mine, any thoughts? I'm leaning towards number 2 and I've already gotten a couple of chapters written for that so if that is the most popular choice then I'm sorted for the start. I'll write all of them if you like just tell me which you'd like to read first or if you want me to write them all at the same time but that would take a lot longer as I have my GCSE's start next week and I have a lot of revising to do, never mind finishing my Art coursework! If anyone is interested in using these ideas please message me because it will honestly make my life so much easier! If you do though I hope that you stick with the idea and update regularly because I really hate when people don't do that... Or just make super long chapters. If anyone does use any of my ideas then please message me so I can read it!

And I was wondering if anyone would actually like to help me. Like I write one chapter and then they write the next and we could email them to each other to read so we get an idea of what to write for the next chapter. That would REALLY be awesome so if anyone is interested... message me!

Anyway, I've gone on for long enough... PEACE! (:


End file.
